


What could go wrong?

by YaoixKitten123



Category: Bad Boys J, H2O: Just Add Water, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoixKitten123/pseuds/YaoixKitten123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Kiriki.... One psycho girlfriend.... Now the 8th leader of Gokurakuchou and now some crazy doctor wants him... life couldn't get any worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is Ashley or as you some of you know me as Lil_ashq :). I am co writing with my friend and i really like this idea so here i am writing. Hope you enjoy the story! Comment and like thanks xx

Kiriki Tsukasa was walking home from school, the dark sky showcasing that it was indeed late or to be more specific 7.35pm. He couldn’t wait to get home and collapse on his bed instantly falling asleep; it would be guaranteed that tonight he would get a great sleep as he was not only tired but mentally drained and sore.

 

Why do you ask he was this way? Simply it was a serious of events that tied together to create a tired, sore and mentally drained Kiriki Tsuakasa that you are talking about right now. Today at school he had to play ‘boyfriend’ with Kumi a girl he really had no utter interest in; to him she was simply an obsessed fan girl and nothing more than that. His interest in the female population was simply platonic no matter how many girls throw themselves at him and tried to get his attention regardless of his blatant total disinterest for any of them.

 

But those days of being aloof where over for Kiriki as somehow the girl had gotten a hold of two bracelets that belonged to him. His sapphire and blue bracelets had been snatched out of his sight before he could give them to the two people in this world that actually made his heart skip a beat every time he was near them. But Kumi had them in her possession now and with them he was being blackmailed by the crazy girl. To get the bracelets back he would have to abide by one condition only, he would have to be hers and hers alone regardless of his total disinterest in her. He hoped Kumi didn’t know or care who the bracelets were originally for as he had no utter intention what so ever of spilling the truth... That was just simply asking for trouble and attention that was not needed in his life.

 

Kuriki dragged his tired and sore body home, his muscles aching and twitching in protest with every single step he took. His training had been upped by twice his usual work amount making his body scream in protest. This had all started because he had seen a girl get taken by two members of ‘Gokuraku Cho’. Well of course he had beaten the crap out of the Leader who in fact was Kumi’s older brother Shun and the girl that got taken was in fact the crazy Kumi. Well the good news was after defeating Shun he recognised the error of his ways and started to really act as a big Brother to his younger sister but on the flipside Kumi had turned into a crazy stalker maniac fan of his putting him in this position that you see right now. Well of course he should have ignored her but well unfortunately he hadn’t and now he’s her fake boyfriend. Not realising even that beating the leader of Gokuraka Cho would mean Kiriki would be proclaimed as the 8th leader of the gang and with a single blink of an eye he was 1. A leader and 2. Placed in the centre of all of these fights…  Again all of these events were 100% his fault.

 

Kirik felt somewhat alone as no one knew he was training so he could be of help to his friends and allies. It wasn’t like he was hiding it from them or anything like that; simply they had not asked him anything about his training making a slight weight settle on his chest. As Kiriki looked up at the dark blue sky a feeling washed over him; he knew something was coming and it was something big but the feeling was familiar. It was the same feeling he got when he saved a group of kids from a burning building, the same when he was forced into being the leader for the Gang, when he faced the leader of the ‘Nights’ and so much more. With a shrug he kept walking back home, already thinking of how nice his sleep would be tonight.

 

The next morning Kiriki felt much better than yesterday; scratching his stomach he stretched his tired muscles walking his butt to the shower for a quick bath and change of clothes ready for a workout. Leaving his house, Kiriki walked to his local park prepared to start working out with his new regime that he given himself. Weight bands clasped on his wrists, ankles and waist weighing down his muscles but he kept going. He was always wearing weight clothing it was as if his body felt like lead that had sunk into a deep trench in the dark bottomless ocean. Don’t ask him how he managed to keep moving with all those weights because truthfully he didn’t even fully understand why. All he knew was that he chanted one thing in his mind every time he trained.

 

‘ _He had to get stronger, regardless of anything else’_

Kiriki looked at the sky and smiled as he nodded his head ready to train. He started with running for 10 miles and then the list began: 100 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, 100 push-ups, 400 kicks with both legs, 400 punches again with both arms, 100 jumping jacks. As he ticked of each one of these exercises the weights still attached to him pushed him even further to keep going.

 

Lying on the floor, sweat dripping from his skin his mind wandered to his timetable of when he would exercise next. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday he did the same regime as today early in the morning. In the morning on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays he did a 5mile run and a 30-minute swim at the local pool still with his weights on. The only day he really had to rest his tired body was in fact Sunday. Thinking about the regime made Kiriki start bellowing with unadulterated laughter. He sounded like a machine but he seemed to always forget he couldn’t work out all day when he was still a high school student with mountains of homework to do and 2 jobs to work at. One was an author writing mystery novels which did quite well on the shelves and the other was a Dare taker. Now hearing this job title would make a lot of people blink in confusion but in fact it was real. People would call or email him with dares that he would complete and get paid for; the more dangerous the dare was the more money he raked in. If he’s friends knew anything about his second job they would have his head on a plate. He would seriously be locked up in a tower far away from the outside world like Rapunzel but there would be no prince saving him. They were way to overprotective of him so there was a valiant reason for not sharing this information with them. He wished he could tell them how he discovered a love of free diving from one the dares he was given, the way the ocean lapped at his body, the thrill of diving towards that bottomless pit made his blood boil with excitement but telling them would never happen so it was wishful thinking.

 

Sighing once again, he had a lot on his plate and what makes it worse all of this was before he became the 8th leader of the Gang. Getting off the floor, Kiriki cracked his back and let out a sigh of relief from the sensation cracking your bones gave you. Packing up his stuff he started to walk back home when heard crashing sounds and screams of girls begging for help. Instincts kicking in he started to run fast towards the source of the noise but stopped straight in his tracks as his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. To be honest he had no idea what his eyes were seeing and he had to rub his eyes to fully comprehend what was happening. 5 people were in a circle and were being surrounded by a group of odd looking creatures. The one male was fighting hard against them as the rest of the group were huddled together scared and screaming their heads off. Kiriki squinted his eyes as he watched the 4 females that looked so familiar to him scream and pant in fear when it finally clicked in his mind.

 

_‘Shit Erika, Kaori, Mika and Kumi! What the hell are they doing there?’_ Kiriki whispered to himself as he tried to decide if he wanted to even jump in and help the male. When the male suddenly went down and the creatures satisfied with this turned their attention the 4 girls, Kiriki knew his answer to his question.

 

‘ _Somehow I have a feeling that I will regret this, but yet I can’t let the girlfriends of Eiji, Danno and Hiro get hurt when I am in reaching distance to help them’_ Kiriki closed his eyes as he made his move _‘Regardless of that bitch who is with them, I will save them and stop these stupid creatures’_

 

Popping out of his hiding place he took a deep breath ‘Hey! Get the fuck away from them before I whoop your nasty asses’.

 

Startling not only the creatures but the male on the floor and 4 girls the creatures turned to him, their bottomless eyes staring him down with mild surprise. But that quickly wore off as the creatures roared irritated at being interrupted leapt to attack him. Kiriki dodged backwards when one swiped its blade arm at him, side stepping left as one jumped at him from behind. Noticing the creature’s confusion, Kiriki took another side step and swung his arm hard and hit the creature in the stomach making it fall to the floor in pain. Doing a backwards hand-spring to get away from the blades, he thought he escaped unscathed but that was not the case as an explosion of pain hit his back. Falling back, he was about to land on something dangerous when strong hands gripped him and pulled him away from the painful encounter that he was about to meet.

 

He heard a grunt behind him as a gravelly voice hit his ears ‘Damn kid you weigh a ton’

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he whispered back to his saviour ‘Sorry man, I didn’t have enough time to take the weights off. Why don’t we finish up here and then we can have chat on everything that happened here?’

 

‘Fine’ Is all the response Kiriki got before the creatures attacked again. After 15 painful minutes, the creatures were dead and gone. If Tsukasa had thought, he was tired and sore before all this had happened then he was dead on his feet now. He barely could stand and keep swaying as his body screamed at him for being such an idiot. His back burned fierce every time he inhaled making him wince as sweat dripped everywhere. He had more injuries now than ever in his fights with STP which was really saying something. Looking down at the ground which urged him to sit down, Kiriki willed his mind not to give in because he knew once his bottom hit the ground he wasn’t going to get up. Looking up at his saviour, Kiriki started to smile as the man advanced towards him but that happiness slowly washed away as Kiriki felt a pressure against his face making him fall to the ground in pain. Touching his lip, he felt blood pouring out from the wound and he looked up at the man who was shaking his hand out who helped him destroy those creatures shaking his hand out before finally looking down at him.

 

The girls horrified at the change of the situation screamed as Kumi yelled ‘What on earth do you think you are doing! That is no way to show gratitude for helping us out and you especially!’ But the male payed no attention to the girls who were scrambling their way the pair. Throwing something a few feet away from himself, it exploded and created a barrier enveloping himself and Kiriki inside making the 4 girls stop themselves getting any closer.

 

‘Look, I’m really sorry for this but I just don’t have enough time to explain my reasons to you. My name is Dr Xander and I am a world renowned researcher, I have seen your work Kiriki Tsukasa or shall I call you by your pen name instead. Kiriki confused narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, not convinced at all with his story that he was spinning to the young boy.

 

Seeing the confusion on the boy’s face the Doctor continued ‘The Daredevil Reaper’ The man who is known for getting payed for dares that could end his life in a mere second if anything went wrong. Isn’t that right Kiriki Tsukasa?

 

Hearing this Kiriki’s eyes widened as 3 out of the 4 girls gasped out of complete shock.  Putting on a sincere face the doctor smiled.

 

‘Oh I am very sorry I didn’t know that it was supposed to be a secret’ But the tone of the Doctors voice gave away that it was clear that he knew that the girls did not have an inkling of this secret that Kiriki had hidden. Kiriki growled at the man, pissed that he knew that the girls had no clue and that he let Kiriki’s secret spill out on purpose.

 

‘Amway my time is running out and I need to hide my life’s work’ As Dr Xander was talking, he brought out a silver bag and pulled out a vile that swirled with silver and gold liquid and a long needle sharp and glinting in the sunlight.

 

‘This is going to hurt I’m afraid but it needs to be done so please grit your teeth’ With those parting words the man knelt down alongside Tsukasa who was frozen in fear and quick that Kiriki couldn’t even blink a needle was slammed into the centre of his chest as the doctor pressed down making the liquid flow into the boy underneath him. Screams from the girls echoed around Kiriki as he took a sharp breath as everything wen t black.


End file.
